


Толстые и тонкий

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Кинк-фест №7 по заявке: 2.35. Драко любит быть как следует оттраханным крепким толстым членом, а лучше парочкой. И верные телохранители придутся как нельзя кстати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Толстые и тонкий

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно возраста персонажей. Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.

— Где вы пропадали, хотел бы я знать? — раздраженно поинтересовался Драко — он никак не мог справиться с тугим узлом галстука, и оттого злился. — Я вас искал. Вы что там, вздумали втихую забавляться друг с другом? Без моего разрешения? — Драко оглянулся на своих верных телохранителей. Те молча следили за ним с обычным туповатым выражением на толстых лицах: казалось, Крэбб и Гойл вообще не понимали, о чем идет речь. Драко презрительно фыркнул. — Ладно, молчите. Какая разница, — Драко, наконец, распутал галстук и быстро стянул его с себя вместе с рубашкой. — Ну, что застыли? Раздевайтесь! Сегодня вы особенно тупые, — бросил он через плечо и, больше не глядя на Крэбба и Гойла, завозился с ремнем брюк.

Пока Крэбб и Гойл, неуверенно поглядывая друг на друга, вставали с диванчика, Драко уже успел ловко скинуть с себя брюки, трусы и даже носки (разумеется, в «правильную» зеленую полосочку) — и через минуту уже предстал перед Крэббом и Гойлом во всей своей малфоевской (а значит, тощей, бледной и хлипкой) красе. У Гойла от такого зрелища округлились глаза, а Крэбб покраснел до самых корней волос.

Драко скрестил руки на груди.

— Что?! — спросил он с недовольной миной. — Ну и глупый же у вас вид! Можно подумать, вы в первый раз видите меня голым. И почему вы до сих пор не разделись? Конечно, вы всегда туго соображаете, но сегодня побили все рекорды, — Драко ехидно хихикнул. — Впрочем, если вам лень раздеваться, то пожалуйста — можете просто расстегнуть ширинки. Мне же лучше — в кои-то веки не придется видеть ваши жирные телеса, — с этими словами Драко опустился на ковер, встал на четвереньки и, нисколько не смущаясь, раздвинул худые ягодицы. — Ну?! И долго вы будете стоять без дела?! — вопросил он, посмотрев на Крэбба и Гойла из-за острого плеча. — Нет, какие же вы все-таки олухи! Ни на что не способны без моей указки. Давай же, Крэбб! Ты первый. Растянешь меня для Гойла. Иди сюда скорее, сколько тебя звать?! Ну, куда ты топаешь, тупица? Ясно же, без смазки не влезет. Вон, возьми там… там, в тумбочке… Да не там, вон лежит, дубина ты этакая… Вот. Взял? Теперь мажь себе на член… Не в первый же раз это делаешь, уже давно мог бы научиться! — Драко закатил глаза. — Ваша необыкновенная тупость просто выводит меня из себя! Тупее вас, наверно, только Уизли. Если бы не ваши весьма… выдающиеся члены, я бы никогда… Что это с тобой, Крэбб? — Драко нахмурил белесые брови: он заметил, что Крэбб, неловко смазывающий свой толстый короткий член, вдруг замер и засопел, исподлобья глядя на Драко. Драко самодовольно рассмеялся. — Что, не терпится вставить мне, а, Крэбб? — догадался он, по-своему истолковав сопение Крэбба. — Просто поразительно: жирный увалень, а туда же! Безмозглый никчемный тупица… — Драко, разошедшись, хотел добавить еще несколько метких замечаний о внешнем виде и умственных способностях Крэбба (в обзывательствах Малфою не было равных), но Крэбб не дал ему закончить. Сжав худенький зад Малфоя большими короткопалыми лапищами, — да так, что на бледных ягодицах Драко проступили красные пятна — Крэбб засопел еще громче и со всей силы всадил член в анус Малфоя.

У Драко перехватило дыхание — скорее от удивления, чем от боли. Он вскрикнул и уронил голову на руки, с наслаждением ощущая, как крупная головка распирает его анус. Крэбб, похоже, тоже пребывал в растерянности: он смотрел на свой член, наполовину вошедший в зад Малфоя, и не верил своим глазам. Наконец, Драко нашел в себе силы говорить и произнес, сладострастно растягивая слова:

— О-о-о, Крэ-э-эбб… Давай, засади мне глубже… — на слегка порозовевшем востроносом лице Малфоя появилось блаженное выражение.

Подчиняясь приказу, Крэбб ухватил ягодицы Драко поудобнее и, зажмурившись и крепко сжав зубы, стал медленно втискивать член в горячую и удивительно нежную плоть Малфоя. Кто бы мог подумать, что Драко окажется таким приятным внутри!

Драко, прогнувшись, повел задом, подаваясь навстречу толстому члену, и остановился только тогда, когда почувствовал, что его ягодиц коснулись яйца Крэбба. Собственный член Малфоя, длинный и тонкий, уже стал твердым. Дрожа от удовольствия, смешанного с привычной болью в анусе, Драко провел рукой по своему члену и тихо застонал. Его глаза, затуманенные возбуждением, наткнулись на Гойла — тот все еще мялся возле диванчика и смотрел на Драко и Крэбба с таким ошеломлением, будто увидел дементора-стриптизера.

— Гойл… — позвал его Драко подозрительно ласковым голосом. — Иди сюда, мой милый…

Гойл, опасаясь, что просьба Малфоя не предвещает ничего хорошего, сделал к Драко несколько неуклюжих шагов. Драко посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Ну же, Гойл, — проворковал Драко. — Покажи мне свой великолепный член.

Гойл принялся неловко расстегивать брюки — руки у него дрожали, да и толстым пальцам было нелегко справиться с застежкой. В конце концов, Драко, приподнявшись, в нетерпении рванул брюки Гойла вниз вместе с трусами, и внушительных размеров достоинство Гойла закачалось у Малфоя над головой.

— Опустись на колени, Гойл, — приказал Драко, не отрывая взгляда от толстого крепкого члена. — Вот так… О, он просто… восхитителен, — и не успел Гойл опомниться, как Драко, подавшись вперед, обхватил губами его член. Единственной — и последней — мыслью, мелькнувшей в мозгу Гойла перед тем, как он вообще потерял способность думать, было: «И как это он поместился в маленьком рту Малфоя?!» Гойлу казалось, что Драко вот-вот прихватит его член зубами, — но Драко, наоборот, ласкал его член пусть жадно, но очень ловко. И всякий раз, когда головка члена упиралась Малфою в горло, Гойл чувствовал, что почти теряет сознание от удовольствия. Под конец он уже перестал смущаться и, схватив Драко за мокрые от пота волосы, принялся попросту вбиваться ему в горло. Яйца Гойла ритмично шлепались о подбородок Малфоя, и сквозь гул в ушах, словно издалека, Гойл слышал, как член Крэбба так же ритмично хлюпает в анусе Драко.

Внезапно, когда Гойл уже готов был кончить, Малфой, к разочарованию Гойла, соскользнул с его члена. Облизываясь, Драко приказал хриплым шепотом:

— Крэбб! Уступи место Гойлу. Полагаю, я уже достаточно растянут для него.

Крэбб, весь красный, потный, задыхающийся, издал недовольный стон.

— Нечего мне тут стонать! — прикрикнул на него Драко. — Забыли, кто здесь главный?!

Вздрогнув от окрика Малфоя, Крэбб с видимой неохотой вытащил член из задницы Драко и, тяжело дыша, отошел. Приблизившись к лицу Малфоя, он с надеждой покачал перед ним своим толстым коротким членом, блестящим от смазки, но Драко отвернулся от него с брезгливой гримаской.

— Ну и болван! Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я стану сосать твой вонючий член после того, как он побывал в заднице?! — заявил Драко. — Помогай себе сам!

Крэбб засопел — не то от обиды, не то потому, что порядком запыхался, обрабатывая зад Малфоя.

А Гойл тем временем подошел к Драко сзади и с сомнением оглядел его покрасневший, сильно растянутый анус. Член Гойла прямо-таки горел от возбуждения, но всё же Гойла не прельщала перспектива совать его в анус, растраханный кем-то другим.

— О чем замечтался, Гойл? — Драко посмотрел на него из-за плеча своими колкими глазами. — Или ты вдруг стал щепетильным? Хотя о чем я — вы, идиоты, и слова-то такого не знаете… Ну, давай, трахай меня! Живо!

Слегка помрачнев, Гойл всё-таки подчинился и, приставив головку члена к заду Малфоя, чуть надавил. Толстый член Гойла без труда проскользнул в растянутый анус. Придерживая Малфоя за ягодицы, Гойл закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как член погружается в хлюпающий от избытка смазки зад Малфоя, и вошел в него на всю длину. Драко сдавленно охнул. Закусив тонкую нижнюю губу, еще влажную от члена Гойла и слюны, Малфой обхватил свой член и стал остервенело ласкать себя, одновременно насаживаясь на член Гойла. Гойл почувствовал, что при таком бешеном темпе его надолго не хватит. И верно: спустя несколько секунд (а точнее, несколько сильных толчков в анус Драко) Гойл охнул, фыркнул, хрюкнул и, навалившись на Малфоя, бурно излился ему в зад. Почти в то же время Крэбб, торопливо дрочивший свой член перед Драко, принялся кончать ему на лицо.

Драко возмущенно чихнул.

— Фу, Крэбб! Какая гадость! Ты что, не мог кончить куда-нибудь в другое место?! — завизжал он. — Смотри, ты мне на волосы попал! А ты, Гойл, тоже хорош, — Драко воззрился на Гойла обвиняющим взглядом, — навалился на меня всей своей жирной тушей! Ты же меня раздавишь, тупица!

Гойл, испугавшись пронзительного верещания Малфоя, поспешно скатился с него на ковер. Страдальчески постанывая, Драко забрался на диванчик (оставив после себя на ковре пятно спермы, смешанной со смазкой) и разлегся задом кверху, подложив под себя подушку. Из растраханного ануса Малфоя вытекала сперма Гойла.

— Крэбб, — протянул Драко с видом тяжелораненого, — подай мне носовой платок… Отвратительные грязные свиньи, вы меня всего обгадили… — он приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза и посмотрел на Крэбба и Гойла, которые, по-видимому, всё еще не пришли в себя. — Гойл, а что это у тебя там… на лбу? — пробормотал Драко, присматриваясь.

Крэбб и Гойл в смятении посмотрели друг на друга — и вдруг, вскочив на ноги, бросились бежать вон из слизеринской гостиной, на ходу подтягивая брюки.

— Куда это вы? — недоуменно крикнул Драко им вслед.

— У нас… животы прихватило! — ответил Крэбб, пытаясь боком протиснуться в дверь.

Гойл, выпихивая Крэбба толстым животом, добавил:

— Скорее за лекарством для желудка!

Громко топая, Крэбб и Гойл добежали до чулана, из которого неслись гулкие удары, сбросили с ног башмаки и в одних носках двинулись к туалету Плаксы Миртл. Волосы Крэбба стремительно рыжели, нос удлинился, а лицо покрылось веснушками. Гойл чувствовал, что быстро уменьшается в росте и вместе с ростом уменьшается (и истончается) прежде большой и толстый член.

Задыхаясь, Крэбб и Гойл влетели в туалет и захлопнули дверь.

— Мерлин мой! Гарри, что это было?! — прошептал Рон, глядя на друга совершенно сумасшедшими глазами. — Мы трахнули Драко Малфоя!

— Вернее, это Малфой трахнул нас, — мрачно отозвался Гарри.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись. В их головы одновременно пришла одна и та же мысль.

— _Об этом_ мы Гермионе рассказывать не будем! — выпалили они хором.


End file.
